Délicieuse addiction
by hellsnight
Summary: Il a dit qu'il m'aimait pas donc j'ai dit pareil, je l'ai détesté de me détester. Puis ça s'arrête là. Mais je sais pas pourquoi ça à commencé.


**Rating** : T, pour présence de substances illicites et deux trois allusions

**Disclaimer** : Southpark ne m'appartient pas, bien entendu, ni les personnages, y'a juste l'inconnue blondasse au gros seins ;)

**nombre de mots (hors note d'auteur)** : 924

**couple(s) **: Craig et Stan, pour une changer un peu

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il est là, j'suis là. Je le reluque et il me matte. Nos iris bleues se croisent, il repousse la mèche ébène qu'il à devant les yeux et j'l'imite. Avec un mouvement de tête de côté, juste parce que c'est cool. On fume notre clope sans rien se dire, car ça a été décrété depuis le début qu'on pouvait pas se blairer, et c'est le cas. 'fin, c'est surtout lui, qui me blaire pas j'veux dire. Moi j'ai fais que le suivre, il a dit qu'il m'aimait pas donc j'ai dit pareil, je l'ai détesté de me détester. Puis ça s'arrête là. Mais je sais pas pourquoi ça à commencé.

- Eh Tucker, pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? je demande en passant la main dans mes cheveux de jais.

Il prend même pas la peine de se tourner, il s'adosse juste un peu plus au mur et il répond, d'un air platonique, pour pas changer.

- Tu me soûles.

- Ouais, mais a part ça ?

- Tu m'emmerdes.

Je soupire. En gros « contente toi de ça ». Du Tucker tout craché. Je tire un peu plus sur ma cigarette, ça me brûle les lèvres. J'ai prit une taffe trop grande, j'en ai plein le nez, ça me pique. J'fais comme si ça m'atteignait pas. J'ai envie de tousser, mais j'me retiens.

- M'faut un joint, qu'il dit.

Je le regarde et je hausse les épaules.

- Kenny il a de l'herbe, va lui demander.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Tant pis pour toi, je répond en balançant mon mégot par terre.

- T'es son pote, va lui demander.

Je soupire, encore.

- Démmerdes toi.

- Je t'en filerais, on s'le fera qu'a deux.

Je fronce les sourcils, il m'a eut. Je souffle et je balance un vague « ok » en rentrant dans la baraque. Ken' doit surement être partit se taper une meuf. Je monte direct à l'étage, et je rentre dans toutes les pièces. J'le trouve vite. Dans la salle de bain, une espèce de blondasse à gros seins assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les pattes écartées.

- Stan ! Tu fais chier, fermes cette putain de porte !

Je fais complètement abstraction de ce qu'il vient de me dire et approche de lui.

- T'as de quoi me faire un joint ?

Il soupire fort, juste pour me montrer que je l'emmerde et il s'écarte de la nana et fouille dans sa poche avant de me donner mon dut.

- Maintenant fous le camp.

J'acquiesce et je pars aussitôt, redescendant les marches a toute vitesse. J'entraperçois Kyle dans le salon, qui fait son poivrot à table en vidant la fin des bouteilles. Je vois Cartman aussi, misérablement allongé par terre à comater. J'ressors.

Je trouve pas Craig, sur le coup. Puis je le vois, il est allongé dans l'herbe. Je m'assois a coté de lui et j'essaye de rouler, mais je galère. Il se fout de moi et me prend les feuilles des mains avant de s'occuper de la préparation de notre came d'une main minutieuse. Je le regarde faire, passer sa langue sur la feuille pour qu'elle colle puis rouler encore.

- Briquet dans ma poche.

Je cherche pas plus longtemps et j'met ma main dans sa poche avant de sortir le feu, encore il me regarde et il sourit. Oui il sourit, j'aurais pas crut sa possible. Il met la drogue dans sa bouche et je l'allume. J'le regarde pomper dessus et je lui prend, même si il râle.

Je tire, c'est fort. Ça me fait vaciller et je tombe allongé moi aussi, dans l'herbe. J'me marre, Tucker fait pareil. J'ai pas franchement l'habitude d'être défoncé. Mais putain, c'que c'est bon.

J'tourne la tête vers lui et j'ris. Il reprend le joint et me reluque.

- Alors, j'tai fais quoi pour que tu me déteste autant ?

- T'étais canon.

J'rougis. C'quoi ce plan ? Craig me trouve canon ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

- Plus maintenant, t'as la moitié des filles de southpark à tes pieds, tu t'en donne pas la peine c'est tout, je réponds.

- Toi aussi.

- Pas du tout…

- Si. Des mecs aussi.

Je me marre et j'met ma tête en arrière en avalant une nouvelle goulée de fumée et j'lui donne en recrachant le petit nuage toxique.

- J'crois pas non.

- Si, Broflovski te kiff.

Je ris, encore et tourne la tête vers lui.

- C'est mon pote, et même si tu dis vrai, ça fais qu'un.

- Non, deux, il dit en me défiant des yeux.

- Hein ?

Je comprends rien à ma vie, j'sens la chaleur du mégot qui se consume à côté de mon oreille. Ouais, parce que Craig l'a entre ses doigts, et sa main, elle est sur ma joue. Ca va vite. J'ai l'impression qu'on me pompe mon oxygène. J'sens son souffle contre ma peau, la chaleur de ses lèvres brulantes, sur les miennes. Je frémis. J'ai chaud, oh putain ce que je bous… Je vais crever, ca doit être ça. Il me roule une pelle, j'crois. J'sens ses hanches, elles cognent contre les miennes. Il a pas l'air épais lui non plus. Il doit faire dans les 65 kilos, à tout casser. Quoi qu'il est grand. J'en sais rien.

Je bande, j'ai envie de le dégager quand je m'en rends compte, mais il se bouge pas. J'mets mes mains sur ses épaule et il continue de se frotter contre moi. J'sens un truc sur mon aine, ou ma cuisse. Ca doit être son portable. Il continue de me galocher, moi j'ouvre la bouche bêtement et j'lui répond. J'sais même pas pourquoi. Pas envie sûrement. Trop amorphe pour résister. Il a les doigts froids, quand même, j'les sens sur mon abdomen. Ça me flanque des frissons c'bordel. Il remonte mon t-shirt encore plus, je caille.

Puis ça s'arrête. Pourquoi, comment, j'sais pas. Juste qu'il se pousse, et il refume, comme si ça c'était pas passé. J'me dis que j'ai halluciné et je lui prends le joins des mains avant de tirer une grosse taffe, puis j'me lève. Il cherche pas à savoir ce que j'fais, ou j'vais. Il s'en fou. Je le regarde.

- J'vais rejoindre mes potes.

- Mmh…, qu'il dit.

Je le fixe un peu puis j'tourne la tête. J'me casse. Demain j'aurais tout oublié t'façon.

* * *

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fais toujours plaisir :)


End file.
